How things are supposed to be?
by Lucyintheclouds
Summary: After disappearing for 4 years, Harry is back. Now he must deal with the things he left behind. Something happened and change the person he loved...he love the most. Now he would do everything to found out what mystery is behind Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley had it all; a great job as a Harpie Chaser, popularity, a great family, great bests friends. But still she couldn't really find herself. Everything changed after her sixth year, everything change after the Battle of Hogwarts, after Harry left.

Harry…

Harry was a subject that Ginny avoided more than everything, a subject that it was painful for her because no matter how much time it passed, the ache in her heart was still the same…same emptiness, the same feeling of missing…missing him.

After his disappearance the whole world stood in shock. Everyone wondered about "The Boy Who Lived". Where was he? Why does he left? But the only thing she could wondered is why didn't he stayed?

She couldn't understand, but at the same time, deep down, she was sure it was just difficult for him.

Harry…

There were sometimes that she knew for sure that Ron and Hermione did know where he was and that hurt her deeply.

That was one of the reasons why she distanced herself from the family. Attending family dinners and birthday were exhausting, because there was no way the family would leave "the Harry left" subject behind. So she rarely went to the Burrow. She owned a little cottage now in Scotland and being a Harpie took lots of her time because of the constant travelling, the training and of course the parties.

She loved it... but it was a lonely life and sometimes she couldn't stop wondering what would it be like if Harry had stayed.

But she had friends, a few but the best friends. Neville and Luna were a very special part of her life. She feel she couldn't stop owing them her life. They supported her in Hogwarts when everything was hopeless, and after the hope did return they still stayed after Harry left.

Luna, was... well Luna is almost like a sister, so sometimes she stayed at Ginny´s cottage between her travelling. She was a well known reporter now, not only for the Quibbler but for a few international magazines as well.

Neville was her confident, her best mate. He used to live with Ginny a year ago, but then he took the position as the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

He was a lot more than just her friend sometimes; he was family, always around to take care of her, like Charlie.

Charlie was always around and besides having other 5 big brothers, Charlie was by far the closest to her.

They used to be a trio actually… Bill, Charlie and Ginny…. but after Fleur and Victoire, there wasn't much attention left for a sister. Bill was the head of his own family now. And they didn't blame him for it.

Early in the day her family was at her box office s usual. Ron was wearing a Chudley Canons shirt (for a change and for her disgust). But it was nice to see everyone.

"Ginny, dear, how are you? You never go to the Burrow anymore. We missed you there. How come you didn't came last Sunday? I did the treacle tart you like. You still like that, don't you darling? You do enjoy my treacle tart, like Harry used to?"

And that did it. Again her mom rambling about something which in the end will lead to the same insufferable subject: Harry.

"Sorry mom. I've been playing a lot lately and been a little sore so I like to rest on Sundays. Avoid apparitions and sleep all day long."

"Hi Ginny. It's really good to see you, it's been a while. Thank you for the tickets! How are you?"

"Good to see you to Hermione…and Ron. How are you to doing?"

Hermione and Ron gave her a shy smile and than Hermione spoke again: - Ginny look…can we talk to you today after the match? We really want to talk to you about something..and…

Before she could finish Bill cut her off: "Hey Firefly! Merlin I missed you! (he gave her a long hug). Break a neck okay?"

Ginny laugh and then reply:"Its break a leg Bill!"

She hugged Bill, Fleur and Victoire. The twins required attention also, so she had to promise them she would drop by the shop the next day. Percy was still all formality, but still she was glad he could attend her games (even if he didn't appreciate that much) her dad told her he loved her and missed her in between hugs and kisses. And then it was Charlie…

"I never understand why they have this tiny uniforms… really it's inappropriate. I don't like it Ginbug… go change!" Charlie said behind her.

"It's not ok for me to used it, but it is for the cheerleaders?" Ginny said.

"Of course. They are not my little, tiny, unprotected, delicate, precious sister! Go show them who is the boss Squib." Charlie hugged her and watch her flew away on her broom.

Later that night at Ginny's cottage.

(Bang! Bang! at the door) "Ginny? Are you home! Hurry up… I'm freezing!"

At that Ginny woke up in a start. It was Neville's voice barking at her door.

"Neville? Is it you?" Ginny said already rushing to the door.

"Wake up, Ginny please!". Neville was screaming outside.

"Coming…Merlin!" She open the door and a complete wasted Neville enter her cottage.

"Hey... you are a life saviour! Can I use the loo?" Neville asked for permission but he was already in the toilet at this point.

Ginny was angry and curious. Angry for having Neville totally wasted in her home and curious to know the reason for him to be in that state.

Neville start talking to Ginny from the loo.

"Hey I was at the pub with the guys you know…" Neville was screaming at this point.

Ginny was right beside the door, arm crossed, angry face.

" ….and Charlie was there too…talking with a very pretty girl, that I assume he scout home to make his way this evening… I mean…making her way home. Sorry. Dean, Seamus and Oliver where there too. Oliver was really interested in you, you know? Like making a lot of questions. You should go out with him. Tomorrow… you should go out with him tomorrow, after your practice. Actually I set a date for you two to meet, tomorrow…The Leaky… at 8pm. You don't mind do you?"

Ginny answered him angrily: "Neville, you practically come in my house, completely wasted, demanding to use my bathroom, saying things which are rather awful for me to imagine about Charlie having his way with a lady…"

"You know… she wasn't really the lady type if you know what I mean…"

"and if not enough you inform me that I have a blind date tomorrow… with Oliver Wood… which I know since school… my brothers friend… and you are just asking if it's OK for me?." Ginny was really annoyed.

Neville was leaving the toilet at that point and look at her with lost eyes and reply: "Well… if you put like that is not really a blind date…like you said, you already know him…and…"

"No Neville… not OK! What make you think I want to go out with him… or anyone else for the matter?"

"Ginny, you need to go out… live a little bit."

"You know what Neville, you should stop now…because…" She start saying, but was cut off.

"Because if you go out, he will see that you got over him. That you are happy!"

"Neville… what are you saying? Who would see what?"

"He will regret you know…". Neville was very disturbed at that point.

"Neville, sit down… you are saying nonsenses.. who you are…?"

"Haaaarry!". There... he said it.

"What?" Ginny said perplexed.

"Harry will see it…. he is back…". Neville instantly regret saying this.

Ginny's face went blank and Neville could feel the tension that himself created in the room.

She found a chair behind her and sat without saying a word. Neville was broken just to see his best friend so lost. After that loudly silence and staring into the emptiness, Ginny recollected herself and said, looking in Neville's worried eyes: "I know Neville, that you are worried about me… I assume that maybe everyone is worry about me. What would I do upon seeing Harry? Honestly…I have no idea. (she start pacing the floor at that point). But the thing is…I promise myself that I would never let anyone hurt me as much as he did. And maybe I'm not ready yet to just be in front of him after all these years…but I'll assure you he can't get to me anymore. I was a child back them… And I'm immune… really!"

"Hmmm…I will come back to sleep, i've got early training tomorrow. And about Oliver…" She was closing the door of his room...

"Ollie is interested in you since forever, he told me himself a few years ago… and make me promise not to tell doesn't know about Harry comeback…and you could…". Neville was sure Oliver and Ginny would be a great idea. They would complete each other. Oliver is a great guy, and Ginny need someone to make her completely happy.

"I don't think is a good idea Nev….Be sure to cancel with him. Good night." Ginny close her door not waiting for Neville's response.

"Yes…sure thing. Good night!"

Neville knew the drills already… Ginny would cry her eyes out in her room. How could he told her like that?

This is my first ff so please do review! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Harry Potter books. It's all Jo's world. I'm just living in it.

Next day, in Ginny's cottage.

When Neville woke up, he look out for Ginny, but she already left for her training. He did wrong yesterday and he needed to fix it. He called Luna through his galleon coin. He still used it to communicate to Luna and Ginny. But only in emergencies. Luna will understand the gravity of the situation right away...  
>"Luna, is Neville. Are you ok? Good…Listen can you come over Ginny's tonight? Harry is back and Ginny will start pretending everything is normal. Can't handle her alone. Can you come?"<br>"Oh… of course. See you tonight, Nev." Neville would have to talk to Charlie too… tell him what he did yesterday night. When Charlie found out that Harry came back he told Neville first and they agreed they would tell Ginny together. But yesterday did not went well. He drank too much…said too much. Later that day, Neville was leaving the Ministry of Magic after missing Charlie who was in a meeting with the Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. He left Charlie a message saying they need to talk. He never thought we would run into Harry in his way out: "Harry! What a surprise!"  
>"Hey Neville, it's been so long. How are you? It's great to meet you. What's up with you? Do you work here?" Neville was a great friend, and Harry admire him for all the effort he made in Hogwarts when he was hunting the Horcruxes.<br>"No…I'm just visiting Charlie. Hum…same here, good seeing you. Look..I...I've got to run. We talk later. Take care okay?"  
>"You too…thank you Nev."<br>Harry thought that Neville wanted to dismiss him quickly. He felt something was odd and he would mention it to Hermione. "Good morning Harry! How are you today? It's so good seeing you around again, and know that you won't leave us again." Hermione had a office of her own at Magical Law Enforcement department. "I'm fine Mione…Yes it's good to be back. Is odd you know, so much to put in order, but still this is home. I can't remember when was the last time I felt like being at home like this. It's great!"  
>Hermione was thrilled by this, she couldn't stop smiling: "It's certainly good hearing you saying it!<br>"I just ran into Neville in the hall…he was a little off you know? Acting a bit strange around me. I just can't put a place in why?  
>"You know, Neville did great for himself. He is teaching Herbology in Hogwarts and he is the Head of Gryffindor House this year and let me tell you, I think he is the first in line for the Headmaster position. Of course he doesn't know it, but Mcgonagall told me the last time I went to Hogwarts."<br>"That's good. I'm happy for him. He's a good fellow, true Gryffindor. But why would he be upset with me?" "Hmmm… maybe it's because Ginny." Harry look at Hermione with a worry look. "Neville and Ginny?", he thought.  
>"I mean, he got really close to her after your disappearance, I dare say even before. Both of them, plus Luna did fight in Hogwarts , remember? Well… Ginny did not allowed anyone get close to her after, you know…you left. But Luna, Neville and Charlie were the only exception. I remember Ron being really jealous about it."<br>Harry was facing a window, listening to Hermione and thinking to himself.  
>"Did they date? Ginny and Neville, I mean."<br>"Oh no! I don't think so. They did lived together before he start teaching at Hogwarts. I remember Molly having a fit after knowing about it."  
>Harry didn't let it go, he still insisted: "But you think he loves her?"<br>Hermione understood Harry's worries, Neville and Ginny being so close after him leaving. A friendship that could easily have transformed in something more. But she know it wasn't the case. Ginny's heart was still with Harry. Hermione was sure of it. " Of course he loves her Harry…but not in the way you think. You see…the four of them are bonded somehow, Charlie, Ginny, Neville and Luna are always together… in their own bubble. Sometimes I keep wondering what would had happened with them. Because for sure something massive brought them together… you know…like you, me and Ron, something that only the three of them experienced."  
>"But you mean, something that only the three of them know?" Harry asked.<br>Hermione went to Harry side by the window, with a serious look she continued: " I know that Charlie know something that Bill doesn't. Something that affect Ginny and maybe Luna and Neville too. I saw Charlie and Bill fighting last Christmas. It was pretty bad, and I'm sure it's something to do with Ginny because I heard her crying in her room that night. It was the first time I saw them arguing about something. They used to be so close. But now the barely talk with each other. I can see that Ginny is hurt about it, I saw her trying to bring them together again. Harry was intrigued…more than before now that all of this it somehow linked to Ginny.  
>"You thing I should try Charlie? Ask him about Neville, I mean…And why didn't you mention all of this to me before" He said this in a accusatory tone.<br>Hermione reply in the same manner: " Well… that's simple Harry. You didn't really asked about her before."  
>Harry's heart jump…"Hermione is right…", he thought.<p>

In the meantime…in Peru

After receiving Neville's message through the galleon, Luna start packing her things. She was in Peru right now researching about sun portals in Macchu Pichu. She was glad it was Neville in her galleon, she missed him. But the news about Harry coming back to England it wasn't good. After everything that happened with Ginny, now that she was heaving her share in happiness finding a great profession, being famous as a great Quidditch player, she did not deserved being heart broken again. Only Harry had that power. She was genuinely worried.

At the same time in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

His assistant: "Hey Charlie…sorry…Mr. Weasley". You wouldn't believe who is here to see you! "I's okay for you to call me Charlie, Denis. Don't worry. Who is it?  
>Denis Creevey work with Charlie now, it was Ginny's idea. Charlie wasn't really used to having assistant yet, and he hated all the formality that his new position required of him.<br>"It's Harry! I mean… Is Mr. Harry Potter". Dennis said in a very excited voice.  
>Charlie knew that he will be coming soon. Harry coming to see him. If Ginny knew, she would kill him.<br>Harry's face come through the door and Charlie rose from his chair and shook hands with Harry and mention him to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Hey Charlie…I mean Mr. Weasley. I didn't knew you were a high level agent now. I'm so proud of you! Head of the department, wow!"  
>Harry couldn't hide his excitement. He was really happy for Charlie.<br>"Well you know Harry…maybe staying away for four years was a big gap between you and the news of the family." Charlie said this sitting in his chair again, a very annoyed look across his face.  
>Harry lowered his head down, he could feel Charlie's energy tense was annoyed by Harry's silence.<br>"Well I guess that, by your no reply, you did had information of all of us."  
>"I guess I couldn't really lose touch with Ron and Hermione". Harry replied.<br>"Hmph…Well they kept that really hidden. They would keep saying that they didn't know where you will be."  
>"They didn't…but I talked with them whenever I could."<br>Charlie couldn't hide that he was angry at this revelation. "I guess you had your reasons…".  
>Harry cut him off: " Yes Charlie, I had my reasons, and I'm not here to discuss them with you."<br>Charlie raised an eyebrow. "O-K…so tell me Harry, what can I do for you?  
>Harry's face blushed when he said: "I wanted to ask you about Neville".<br>Charlie was amused now: " Seriously Harry, after all this time the last thing I thought you would ask me would be about Neville."  
>"Well I run into him earlier, and he was very odd…and Hermione told me…"<br>"That he is close to Ginny…and you know I'm Ginny's favourite…so you came. Well it is a pretty subtle way to ask about her, I give you that. But let me ask you Harry, didn't Ron or Hermione told you about Neville, or Ginny for the matter?"  
>"They told me little. They know little. Hermione told me Ginny avoid the Burrow and that she have her own place now. I keep up with the news, so I know she is the star Chaser of the Harpies. She is an excellent player. But thats all."<br>Charlie replied sharply: "She is good…she is freaking god at Quidditch, better than anyone, better than you. I'm sorry Harry…I'm just surprised you know? Why do you want to know about her? What now? What not then, right after the Battle?"  
>Harry was trapped: "I'm sorry if it bothers you, Charlie".<br>Charlie rose from his chair this time: "It does…It does bothers me Harry, that after everything she went through, you come to my office and just ask me about her."  
>"So something did happen…"<br>Charlie look straight to Harry's eyes this time: "Something? Oh Harry…more about everything…but is not my place to tell or yours to ask me. I would never tell a secret …with a Fidelius or not?  
>That took Harry's attention: " Are you a secret keeper?" "No Harry I make a Vow… it's way different?" Charlie regret saying this. He had said to much. Now he was certainly Ginny would kill him.<br>Harry's heart stopped: "Charlie… what are you telling me? An Unbreakable Vow? It means dead…Charlie!…what?…how?…"  
>"Harry I'm not telling you nothing… that's the point here…look…I'm sorry…you…"<br>Charlie's phone rang and his assistant told him it was Ginny in the line. He look at Harry in a very serious way, and Harry knew it was her on the phone. Charlie put in the speaker… maybe it was a way to torture Harry… maybe was a way to show him that she was OK…but he did it on purpose… to let Harry know what he had missed.  
>"Charles…can you talk?" She said timidly.<br>"Always available to you love… great match yesterday… you were great! Excellent…34 scores! Merlin…my little sister!… still dislike the uniform though." He said joking.  
>"I miss you…I don't have a proper conversation with you for about 4 days now. Trying to establish a new record? I hate your hunting season. Is it over yet?"<br>"You, asking about my love life Ginbean? Who would have thought!  
>"You know…I actually don't need to ask…Neville told me everything last night, when he landed at my house completely wasted…<br>Charlie would kill Neville."That bastard! Neville is priding lies about me, is that right?"  
>"Not lies, I assume…Neville's mind is not that creative."<br>"Ginbug! I was missing your Molly Weasley calls lately. Are you done now?"  
>Harry heard Ginny's laugh. "I missed that laughter", he thought to himself. After 4 years it was the first time he was listen Ginny Weasley laughter again.<br>"Yes…look…I'm making dinner tonight…come bye to see your favourite sister will you?"  
>"Is some other brother of mine invited to this party of yours, or is me exclusive?"<br>Harry could tell Ginny was smiling at this, and she replied with joy: "I'm yours alone…I'll make four favourite!"  
>"Well, can't decline to exclusivity, Sis…I'll crash tonight. Love you".<br>"And I love you Charles….always. Bye."  
>"Bye princess."<br>He put the phone down staring at Harry, who was completely lost in his own thoughts.

Well I've just wanted to post this chapter so much…

This is my first ff… so please review!

Thanks.


End file.
